Every day, millions of people use cords and straps to secure loads. Elastic cords and even bungee cords are often used for such purposes. Elastic cords can be used, for example, as follows. A jacket may be attached to the back of a motorcycle by hooking the elastic cord on one side of the seat, running the cord over the jacket, and then affixing the cord to the other side of the seat. As can be appreciated, there are an infinite number of uses for such cords and elastic devices.
The standard elastic cord has a simple hook affixed to either end. Each hook may be affixed to just about anything: metal edges, parts of wooden boxes, or metal rods. Typically, the inside surface of a hook engages (i.e.: wraps partially around) an object such as the metal rod to which it is hooked onto. In these situations, it is often difficult to grasp onto and lift the hook off of the metal rod, since the inside surface of the hook directly engages with the edge of the outer circumference of the rod, making the hook itself very difficult to grasp onto.
It is also difficult to grasp onto a slender hook. This is especially problematic when a number of different items are loaded together using a variety of different hooks that are also positioned close together. Individual hooks in these situations are difficult to distinguish from one another and are also hard to grasp onto. Moreover, it is often difficult to apply much force when disconnecting the hook and pulling it away from the object to which it is attached.
The present system overcomes these disadvantages and provides an integrated hook and handle that solves the above problems and is much easier to grasp onto and apply force to. As such, the present invention provides a simple and efficient method of improving the functionality of elastic (or even bungee) cords. The present integrated hook and handle is easy to use and grasp onto in any situation. This makes it very safe to use. It is also simple, reliable inexpensive, and easy to operate and maintain. It also provides a secure gripping surface even in oily situations.